creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SlickGR/Most Strict Wiki Ever
Okay, that's it, someone's got to say it but things need to be changed with the rules on here. I'm not going to go on an enormous rant because I feel it's disrespectful to the admins and moderators who have taken much time and consideration into putting the rules into place, and for the most part I do very much respect that. But these are a few things that I've got to get off my chest. I understand that the wiki has quality standards for the creepypastas, which yes I've come to expect and I fully respect that, it makes the stories not seem too repetitive or seem like duplicates to others and helps make them much more original, which is very good. However, I feel at times the rules are just far too strong with this and it limits the creative flow of people's writing and work. For instance, I've wrote two short creepypastas in the past four or five months, each of which have been put up for deletion (the first one has already been deleted for crying out loud.) Now what confuses me is that I seem to keep to the quality standards, but some admins feel the need to be so damn picky with every tiny detail that it sucks the author's style right out of the story and creates a paradox of making it seem more cliche than was intended! Now I get it, authors make mistakes, we all do, but I feel some admins focus too much on tiny things, and then are incredibly fucking vague about the whole thing (no disrespect to admins, just the rules). For instance I put up a story entitled 'Mammal Music', and the reason it was put up for deletion contained literally one sentence where it described the story was, too drawn out in the first half and that the most memorable parts of the story were too much like other stories. Okay, yeah, sure. Firstly, I can understand the part of there being too much filler in the first part of the story, that can be trimmed out seeing how some admins feel the creepypasta community have the attention span of a gold fish, but I can live with that as it helps me get rid of any filler that isn't needed, which I'm completely okay with. However, if you're going to say my work is too much like another story, AT LEAST BE KIND ENOUGH TO NAME THE FUCKING STORY IT'S "TOO MUCH LIKE" SO I CAN GO BACK AND CHANGE IT. (That should be the last of the super ranty bits). I respect the admins so much for being able to take the time to look through new stories and take the time to fully read them, analyse and say whether they are deemed fit for the website, but sometimes I feel some rules are a little too strict, and make the wiki seem less like a website that people can add and contribute to, but more like some specialist club for the greatest fucking short story writers of all time. I'm no Stephen King or Clive Barker, but for God sake admins of the wiki, help us aspiring writers to look at improving a story before simply deleting it, it's such a huge waste and makes me feel inadequate to the whole website. I'm sorry if any admins feel upset about this, I'm not blaming you or what you do, just for Christ sake let's sort something out before I snap. SlickGR (talk) 22:37, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts